


Rainy

by bagwet



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cat Cafés, Fluff, Jaebum loves cats, M/M, Slice of Life, and jaebum loves him back or whatever, mark loves jaebum, woah no jinson??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagwet/pseuds/bagwet
Summary: Think of you, always.





	Rainy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/amugernaa/status/1011509307194523649

Jaebum eyes the clock, praying that time somehow moves faster so that he can get home before it starts to pour like broadcasted earlier that morning. Outside, it's cold, it's been cold all day, but inside not even the cooling breeze of the air conditioner can soothe the heat in his cheeks from making hot beverages all day. His hands are still clumsy, fumbling and burning himself with inexperience and boiling liquids. He doesn't mind the burns all that much, though he often finds himself having to bite his tongue more often than not to keep the cussing to a low minimum whenever the sudden jerk of his arm causes a hot drink to splash over his skin, turning it an angry and hot red.

Cats are probably why he puts up with the red splotches along his arms and hands. He doesn't have much to complain about though, the customers are relatively nice and keep to themselves, simply there for the cats--kind of like Jaebum. His coworkers, though sometimes a bit too loud and more excitable than he'd prefer, aren't horrible as well, Jaebum would even dare call their company _enjoyable_. He quite likes them, but he'd never tell them that. Not that it isn't obvious to begin with, what with him asking them to hang out outside of working hours and their jovial banter. But Jaebum has never been so outwardly with how he displays his affection, much prefers to let his action speak over his words.

Strands of his dark hair fall in front of his eyes as he focuses on the design of the capuccino, tongue poking out slightly from the side of his lips, eyebrows furrowed in concentration and eyes narrowed for precision. He blows the strands away, making a mental note to maybe cut his hair soon. In need of an overdue haircut.

Mark teases him about his hair often, but Jaebum knows that he really doesn't mind it at all.

 

 

_"Jaebum, please chop off that mullet." Mark says behind his hand with a giggle._

_The one with forsaken mullet simply rolls his eyes, a hint of a smile that he's trying to hide gracing his lips, he tilts his head up to nip at Mark's jaw in a failed attempt to mask his amusement._

_Jaebum's body is leaning against the elder's as they're both seated on the loveseat of their shared apartment. Mark's chest is warm and solid against his back, his laugh reverberating through the younger's body, leaving him buzzed and warm with happiness. Long, slender fingers from Mark's other hand is carding through Jaebum's black hair; tucking it behind his ear, running his fingers through the soft locks, and repeat._

_On the bigger couch adjacent to them is squished the rest of the gang, fake gagging at the soft displays of affection and laughing at the remark of his hair. Jaebum can't find it in himself to even pretend to be mad, much too content with the picture that they all make. Bathed in the pleasant glow of the setting sun, sat around one another with an amicable air surrounding them, relaxed and tired after a long week._

_His eyes drift shut to the soft feeling of a pair of full lips pressing light kisses on the back of his head, and a voice that whispers-_

_"Only if you want to." Only for him to hear._

 

The daydream slowly fades away, the quiet hum of jazz playing throughout the café replacing the soft voice of his boyfriend from his mind.

His attention is fully pulled away from his thoughts by a sudden crash, and loud shouts (Bambam), followed by howls of laughter (Youngjae).

Capuccino all pretty and perfect, he hands it to the short lady across the counter before turning around, subjecting himself to the chaotic scene of his coworkers. Yugyeom's apron is drenched with frothed milk and brown, coffee stains he knows that will be a pain to get rid of, and at his feet are shards of what used to be a quaint white mug. The other two present for this shift are no help; Youngjae looks like he's about to hack up a lung form how hard he's laughing, Jaebum swears you can see the molars from the other side of the room with how open his mouth is, and Bambam whines about how Yugyeom got coffee all over his new shoes.

With a sigh, Jaebum steps in to clean up the mess, instructing Yugyeom to head to the back and clean himself up and not to worry about it, and flicks Bambam's head, telling him to get back to work. Youngjae's shoulders are still shaking with ill-contained laughter, but he's already back to the front taking another customer's order.

When Jaebum reaches for the mop after sweeping up all the shards, he sees that his wristwatch's small and big hands signal that it's _5:42_ and that he should've clocked out twelve minutes ago.

His ears perk up to the sound of raindrops hitting the window.

A sigh escapes his lips before he hurries up to finish, hoping to avoid the worst of the rain and makes quick work of leaving with a wave to everyone and a friendly jab to Yugyeom.

The umbrella quickly shoved into his hands by Mark right before leaving proves it's worth as it protects him from the hard onslaught of droplets.

His face scrunches up into a grimace as he accidentally steps into a particularly deep puddle, soaking his shoes along with his feet. The rhythmic _squelch_ of his socks does nothing but fuel his desire to head back to his warm and dry apartment, as well as an even warmer welcome from his boyfriend.

Just as he considers himself lucky as the rest of him is dry, he hears a faint  _mrrow_ coming from an alleyway and stops in his tracks.

He looks up at the dark, cloudy sky. The rain appears to not be letting up anytime soon. His eyes flicker back to the alleyway.  **** ~~~~

And he sighs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mark's body is draped all along the couch, arms up high above his head and legs lifting slightly as he stretches, body rigid from sitting around for more than a couple hours now. His hair is ruffled from moving around in his sleep, blanket askew and in a tangled mess on the ground from his movements, and his boyfriend still nowhere to be found.

His eyes are still heavy from sleep, body sluggish at he slouches over himself when he pulls himself to sit up right. He sits there for a few minutes, simply gathering himself and slowly waking up. A prominent pout is set on his lips, eyes still barely open, hair ruffled into a quaint nest of soft light brown hair sticking up in every which way, and indents from a throw pillow engraved onto one cheek.

His feet pad across the cold, wooden floor, making his way to the kitchen for a snack. He notices how dimly lit the apartment is with it only being just barely passed 6 o'clock. His eyes drift to the window, seeing the cloudy sky and the little puddles on the balcony. He mentally pats himself on the back for giving Jaebum the umbrella-- _"Just in case it_ does _rains,"_ he said--before he rushes him off to work today. 

Right as he absently wonders what's taking Jaebum particularly long today, he hears the front door open. A wide smile breaks through his face as he turns around to welcome his boyfriend back home.

But soon drops as he sees Jaebum's absolutely soaked state.

"Oh my god, get in before you catch a cold!" Mark rushes to him and pushes him inside and away from the cold air nipping at his damp skin. "Look at you, you're shivering so bad." 

Jaebum feels warm by his coddling and worrying, despite his shivering and current wet state. He lets himself be nudged all the way to the washroom, and pushed down to sit on the cover of the toilet. He can't help but smile as his eyes follow Mark's frantic movements to get towels and new, dry clothes for him to change into. Feels warmth seep back into his body at the rambling of his boyfriend over his health, he can finally feel the tips of his fingers again.

Returning back to the sopping mess that is his boyfriend, Mark melts a bit to see the dumb giddy look on Jaebum's face as he approaches him with armful of towels and clothes. He cups his face in his hands, tilting it so that the younger is looking up to him, again with the love-struck gaze plastered on his face. 

He smiles while brushing away wet strands of hair away from the eyes decorated with twin moles, "Where was the umbrella that I gave you earlier today?" his voice is soft, a hint of amusement laced in his voice.

"There was a cat."

"A cat?"

" _Cats_ , actually, plural."

Mark snorts at this.

"You got mugged by cats for your umbrella?" He jokes, his thumb stroking his cheek.

Jaebum rolls his eyes, pretending to bite at his thumb. "I left it, put it over them." His eyes distant, as if picturing how he had last seen the cats, hoping that they were alright. He can still see their tails swishing around in joy at the newfound cover, the little kittens cuddled up to their mother as she purrs out a low vibrato as if to thank the human.

Suddenly pulled out from his thoughts of cats, and the desire to go back out there and bring them home, Mark slaps a towel of his head and ruffles his hair dry. Jaebum looks up to see his eyes softened at the edges, dripping with fondness as he rubs the towel over his dripping hair. Mark runs a finger down the side of his face, Jaebum leans into it, closing his eyes as Mark gently cups his face again. Only suddenly pulling back in surprise when Jaebum lets out a harsh sneeze.

"Bless you."

Mark leaves a quick peck on the tip of his slightly reddening nose.

"Idiot." 


End file.
